First Time
by epikISLAND
Summary: Oh well. At least they weren't total strangers.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I've been frekishly slacking off because school's a bitch and so is life. My other story isn't updated yet because I'm not sure how to continue it. This story is a story to vent out my anger and my frustrations.

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT. I wish I did.

* * *

It really wasn't like her to procrastinate. Her life ran like a routine; wake up at 5 A.M., take a shower, eat breakfast, get to school by 6 A.M., run morning tennis practice, start first period by 7:30, have a student council meeting during lunch, run practice after school, get home by 6 P.M., make dinner, serve dinner, eat dinner, start homework by 8 P.M. and get to sleep by 12 A.M. Because she was the president of her school, captain of her tennis team, president of all her clubs, and working part time, she rarely had time to herself. She also liked to have everything done before she had "fun" so she rarely had "fun." So, she surprised herself when she waited until 12 A.M. to actually begin her project that was assigned that day. She had decided to do at least half of it, so she would have another three days to arrange and sort it out, but she had waited too long. She surprised her friends who were always up until 5 talking when 5 was when she normally woke up. They thought she had forgotten to sign out of her MSN account, and when they asked if she was actually awake, she replied, "Yes. I'm awake doing that project that our history teacher assigned us." Since her friends knew her to be diligent and responsible, they asked her what she had been doing for four hours. She simply answered, "I don't know. Time just went by quickly." Her friends didn't reply because they had been too shocked that all of them had just fallen out of their seat. And for the very first time in her life, Tachibana Ann had actually been called human.

* * *

He never really did try when it came to school. It just came naturally for him, which he figured was an attribute he got from his father. He could think up of ideas quickly, solve things quickly, remember things quickly, etc. so whenever he had a project or test, he could always procrastinate and cram things in. Everyday was a surprise to him; he never had an inner clock regulating all of his actions. He would usually sleep in and sleep really late, never had a regulated meal time and practiced tennis whenever he felt like it. For him, it was just natural. So, he surprised himself when he decided to start on a project that was not due for four days. He actually signed off his MSN account earlier than usual (which meant he signed off at 5 in the morning) and actually went to sleep at 6 A.M. That was a great feat for him. He woke up at 8 that day, amazed that he actually got up before school started. He had missed morning practice, but who didn't? So when he went to school on time for the first time in his life, his classmates and teacher looked at him as if he was insane. And for the first time in his life, Kirihara Akaya knew how the animals in the test facility felt like.

* * *

I'll try to update this story and my other story as well. Tennis season is ending soon (Thank GOD) so I'll have much more free time on my hands.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, new chapter. I don't really like this chapter because I think it kinda sucks, but I don't know what else to write about. The story doesn't cover much about these two characters, so I don't really know how to interpret their characters. I know I'm supposed to unleash my imaginiation, but my imaginiation has a bunch of robots and facilities and bombs, so I don't think its good if I decided to unleash of that in here. I wanted to upload this earlier too, but I moved (I DETEST moving) and I couldn't get internet until like Thursday, and I was very busy so... I couldn't upload it any sooner. Sorry. Sorry if this chapter sucks. I wrote it in my notebook, but my notebook is stashed somewhere in a box that's probably in a huge pile of boxes, so at the moment I can't find it, nor do I have the motivation to. I tried to proofread it, but I got pissed and gave up. So... Chapter 2....

* * *

And for the 137th time that day, she sighed. Really, it wasn't like she hated trying something new, in fact, her parents always said that something new could turn into something better, something great. She highly acknowledged that moral her parents taught her and thought about it everyday. But this was absolutely ridiculous. For the very first time in her whole entire life, Tachibana Ann, the most conscientious and diligent senior in the whole entire school (country probably) had gotten a 94%. People that didn't really know her stared at her in disbelief. They thought she was crazy even though she had received an "A" on an extremely hard test that everyone else had failed in. However for her, the teacher, and her friends, they were staring in disbelief because the android had actually malfunctioned. Ann was a total perfectionist; even if she received a 99.999999999999999999999999999999999%, she would still be mortified. The teacher herself, who was used to seeing pretty low test scores, had gotten a heart attack because of her test. And that was saying something. She slammed her fists on her table in fury. She knew she had to raise her grade up again. And because she was a 'good student,' she knew she had to go over the problems that she missed. And she knew she had to begin studying. She sighed again. For the first time in her life, Tachibana Ann really detested trying something new.

* * *

He hated change. He hated trying anything new, and as bratty as it sounded, he wasn't going to let anyone make him. But that day was different. He had scored higher than a failing grade on all his tests, in fact, he had scored much higher. Even in English, which he declared as his worst subject, he received a good grade. Life was absolutely great. He had given a teacher a heart attack, he had scored higher than a 10% and his stupid fangirls were finally leaving him alone. Finally. Why they were leaving him alone, he didn't really know, but he guessed it was because they all like "bad boys" and he had changed from his "bad boy" personality in a span of one day. His classmates started avoiding him (which was good because he absolutely hated his classmates) and for some odd reason he was given an access pass to the front of the lunch line. He was the king of the whole entire school. The teachers would bow to him, the prinipal would bow down to him, the students would bow down to him; this was the good life for him. So for the very first time in his entire life, Kirihara Akaya loved change.

* * *

Ann always loved tennis. Since her brother always played tennis, it just stuck by her like a magnet. She also loved playing games. So it was obvious that she loved watching them. Her brother had gotten her tickets to some insignificant pro's game in Tokyo, and she decided to take all the Fudomine girl and boy regulars to the game. How her brother had gotten the tickets, she didn't know, but it was better than hearing about the game and regretting that she didn't get the chance to go. The insignificant Japanese pros never intrigued her really, since she always had a front row seat to all the exciting games in Japan. But she felt guilty that she didn't have any time to watch anymore games. Because she was way too busy, she had started to neglect watching the sport. She didn't ignore it of course, since she was the captain of her team, but she had ignored watching the guys on the team, like Kamio and Ibu

"Game, Minami leading 1-0. Change court." She heard the announcer say. The spot her brother had given them was a great spot. It was on the first row from the court, exactly in the middle, by the left side. There, they could see everything that happened in the game, not that the game was worth seeing. So far, it was quite uneventful, lacking the intensity that many of the games she had watched had. She sighed and sank back into her seat. She wondered why she even decided to distribute the tickets that she had received. It was obvious who would win, so she thought it was a waste of time. She looked over at her team and the boy's team chatting with each other.

'If I decide to leave now, I'll just break up the conversation,' she thought. She sighed again and decided to stay for the whole game, for her team's sake. Sometimes, even Tachibana Ann thought she was too nice.

* * *

Kirihara Akaya had always loved tennis. For some reason, it just seemed natural to him to hit a ball with a bat like contraption. And being naturally athletic, he was always the champion. But it all changed when he entered Rikkaidai Fuzoku. For the first time, he was defeated, which drove him to become a 'devil.' And what surprised him was that he became a much better tennis player by hitting people. However, he began hurting people. And that led him to a hell-like year.

First, he lost to some guy that could easily pass for a girl, his team loss the championships, and some girl pushed him down the stairs. She claimed that it was _his_ fault for falling down the stairs, but he knew that she intended to slap him and push him down. The others sided with her because she was a girl, was 'fragile,' 'delicate,' and a bunch of other words that describe teenage girls, but he knew that she was just an old bitch inside. And so he hated her. He hated her for being so annoyingly 'innocent' and so 'girly.' He hated her because he was blamed for everything, even though she was the one who made him fall. And he hated her because the girl never even thought to give him an apology. But it was all in the past. For once, at least, Kirihaya decided to do something mature and forget about it. But somewhere in the back of his miniscule mind, he still hated her, and all those thoughts triggered back when he saw her leisurely sitting back, next to that rhythm freak at one in a million tennis games he had attended. And he hated her even more when she looked back and her eyes widened. And for reasons unknown, he hated her even more when the rhythm freak looked back also and glared at him. Then he charged.

* * *

A/N: I warned you, it sucks as hell. I don't really like the ending, but I got kinda lazy by the end, so I didn't know what else to write. But I think it kinda fits. Anyway, tennis season ended for me (YAY!!) so I can write a lot more. I'll have it by next week probably, though, because I am currently bombarded by a punch of projects and extra credit oppurtunities that I can't miss. So... UNTIL NEXT WEEK.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm really supposed to get started on my science project right now, but I'm too lazy to do that.**

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. I think I forgot to put this on my last chapter.

* * *

Tachibana Ann was taught not to hate anyone. Usually, she was very level-headed and calm, but the situation that she was in at the moment wasn't exactly "usual." That stupid guy decided to come and attack her when she had done nothing, absolutely nothing wrong. Luckily, Kamio had reacted fast enough to catch his first fist, but because he stopped that stupid guy with two hands (who's stupid enough to catch someone's fist with two hands anyway?) that stupid guy had another fist and punched Kamio square in the face. By then, he had attracted everyone's attention, and because they were in the front row, they even attracted the commentators and the athletes in the stadium. Because that stupid guy and she were the only ones standing, the commentators started to babble on about lover's quarrels and stupid stuff like that. Ann usually was fine with attention, but not the kind she was receiving. Red from fury, she quickly went up to him and attempted to slap him (hoping that this time she would actually succeed) but was stopped when his hand stopped her.

She struggled against his iron grip, "Let me go!"

"No."

She scowled and repeated once more, "Let me go Kirihara!"

"No."

"Uh-oh. It seems like the quarrel is getting out of hand. I guess this is what they mean when guys are too possessive, huh?" they heard the announcer comment, nudging his partner next to him. She turned to look at him like he had spouted another head.

Ann's scowl distorted her face as she kept on trying to get away from him. She attempted to use her other hand to slap his face, like what he did earlier to Kamio, but his other hand stopped her. She scowled even more.

"What do you want with me?" she asked. The others were surrounding both of them, concerned, but they were, in Ann's mind, too simple minded to know what to do.

"I had nothing else to do, so I decided to seek you out and make your life miserable since it is such a frequent hobby of mine," he retorted sarcastically.

She kept trying to release herself from his grip. "I don't need your stupid," someone gasped, "sarcasm Kirihara! Now stop being a stupid," another gasp, "bastard," now there were a series of gasps, "and let go of me now!"

"Actually I have a liable reason to be doing this. You made me fall down the stairs before, and now it's my turn."

Before she could retort anything back, the officials kicked them out of the stadium. Apparently, her team and the guys got to stay because they weren't being a "disruption" to the game.

"What the hell was that?" she asked when they were out. "That was so stupid. If you were here, you could have at least waited until after the game-"

"I'm sorry that I'm not as civilized as you are," Kirihara retorted, "but when I saw your face, a bunch of old grudges kept popping up and I was told by my anger management counselor to take out my anger. So I decided to take out my anger in a very positive way."

She gaped. "You call that positive? Are you that stupid? You hurt someone." Ann responded. She paused, and then continued, "Actually I shouldn't be so surprised. You are really stupid and violent. After all, you hurt a lot of people before."

He scowled. "You don't know anything. Because you were so infatuated with your disgusting love for your oh so great brother, you tried to slap me but made me end up flying down the stairs instead."

"I didn't make you fall down the stairs. If you hadn't evaded the slap, it would have been much easier for you. And you shouldn't be complaining. You received what you deserved."

"Che. What a lame excuse," he answered. "You probably don't have anything to defend yourself by so you're making this lame excuse about me receiving what I deserved. I didn't deserve anything except credit for my excellent tennis."

"Stop being a freaking Atobe clone. You're not the best person in the whole wide universe, jerk! So, shut up and listen to me." He blinked. "If you want an apology, I'll give it to you. I meant to give it to you earlier, but I decided that we should just forget about it since I was so not at fault. And since you didn't glare at me whenever you saw me after that, I thought you had forgotten about it and decided not to bring it up. I'm sorry for not apologizing and I sorry in general. Now that everything is settled…"

"Why do you think that everything is settled?" he inquired. Usually, Kirihara would just forgive those under him because they were, well, under him, and he knew that no one could be as perfect as he could.

"Because I said sorry," she replied. "Are you really that dimwitted to know that when someone says sorry, you're supposed to forgive them?" He raised a brow. "Actually, never mind. You are too stupid to know common sense. I can't believe I actually asked you that."

"Heh, you are calling me an Atobe clone, how about you? You're underestimating my intellect. That's exactly like that cocky bastard."

"What are you talking about? You have no intellect. And just because I'm 'underestimating' you, as you so put it, doesn't make me a cocky, perverted, narcissistic bastard."

"Actually, you're right; it wouldn't make you a cocky, perverted, narcissistic bastard. It would make you a cocky, perverted, narcissistic bitch." And that was a strike to her heart. Usually when someone ever dared to call her a bitch, everyone would jump that person. After that, they would be expelled from whatever they did or whatever school they were in. That showed how much all her friends cared about her and respected her. However, since no one was around to defend her, she had to defend herself, and she didn't know how to.

"Well, at least I'm not…I'm not…"

"Oh, what bitch? Got nothing to say?"

She scoffed and said, "Of course not. I meant to say; at least I'm not a hopeless little bastard with no friends and no direction in life."

"So you're saying you're better than me because you have a couple friends? Friends are hindrances to life. And just so you know, I do have a direction in life: to become a professional tennis player."

She scoffed again. "Like you'll ever become one. You'll just cheat and hit people to win. And once you lose, you'll probably jump your opponent. Then he'll file a restraining order on you, and then your career will end in an instant. "

"Real men do not give out restraining orders. And besides, why would I lose anyway?"

Ann scoffed again. "Haven't you lost to a lot of people before? There is always someone better, you know."

"Che, I don't need to hear your stupid comments. I know I'll win everyone I play against."

"Do you admire Atobe that much? Because I know I try to copy whoever I admire."

"Like your brother?"

Ann scowled again in his direction. "Shut up. You don't know anything." And just as Kirihara was about retort, Kamio and the others came running up to them. Ann crossed her arms, and they both stood, opposite from each other.

"Ann-chan! I'm so sorry, I should have protected you better." Kamio said.

"It's fine. I don't need protecting."

"But this bastard must have done something to your right?" Kamio asked.

Before Ann could answer, Kirihara said, "If I wanted to do something to her, I would have done something already."

"I wasn't asking you Kirihara!" Kamio yelled. Ann and the others just sighed.

"Don't worry Kamio-kun. He didn't do anything."

"But I---"

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself."

"Che, I'm sure," Kirihara interrupted.

"What are you trying to say Kirihara?!" Ann inquired back. Kamio looked as if he were going to murder him.

"Nothing, I'm just saying that a fragile, sensitive girl like you would be no match for me."

"Shut up Kirihara! Ann-chan may be fragile and sensitive but you shouldn't say stupid stuff like—"

"Hey!"

"I'm not talking to you Kamio. Stop trying so hard to protect her. You aren't a very good guardian."

"What?"

"Actually you're probably—"

"Eh? Kamio? Kirihara? Tachibana's sister? Ibu?" asked a new voice. All heads turned toward the new person that joined their little quarrel.

"Momoshiro-kun!" Ann exclaimed. "I have a name you know. It's Ann. A-N-N."

"Okay, okay. I understand. So what are you guys doing here?"

"It's none of your business." Kamio snapped.

Momoshiro raised a brow. "Fine. Fine, I understand. You didn't have to be so rude about it."

"Actually we're here for the game but because of Kirihara, Kirihara and I got kicked out. I'm not sure about the others though."

"We were worried about Ann-chan, so we came out." Ibu said for the first time.

"Oh. Why are you here with them, Kirihara?" Momoshiro asked him.

"I came here so that girl could get punishment. But since all of you _people_ are here, I think it's stupid for me to stay here. So goodbye." And he left.

"What? You get me kicked out of the game and you just decide to leave?" Ann furiously asked. "You should at least get me back in the game! Hey! Hey! Get back here!" But he had already left.

"Don't dwell too much on it Ann-chan. He's too much of a bastard anyway." And for the first time in her whole entire life, she forgot what she was taught and decided to hate a man named Kirihara Akaya.

* * *

**A/N: I'm actuallly hanging on with math, so I'm really happy right now. I won't have any time to write any more chapters for a while. (I know I say that a lot, but this time I really mean it.) So stay put. This chapter wasn't exactly how I planned it to be.(I think I say that for everything) and it's kinda... wordy? Hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm going to six flags tomorrow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (My heart is already beating...)

Disclaimer:I don't own PoT. Only a Bleach poster.

* * *

"He's stupid, annoying, arrogant, infuriating, exasperating, brainless, egotistical, stupid…ugh! I just hate him!"

"Now, now Ann. You've been complaining for the last hour, now tell me who your new crush is," her brother said to her.

"There is no way in hell I would ever, in my entire life, like him," Ann replied. "He's stupid, annoying, arrogant, infuriating, exasperating, brainless…"

"You're repeating yourself Ann; it's not healthy if you keep repeating yourself." Tachibana Kippei told his fuming sister, "Now tell me, who is this guy you keep talking about?"

Ann sighed. She didn't know what her brother would do if she told him. He was much too unpredictable; the only one trait she didn't like about her brother.

"When did you stop telling me these things?" her brother asked, trying to get the name out of her. A surge of guilt rushed through her veins. Since her parents were always on their business trips all the time, she had grown close to her brother. She never didn't tell him about anything, or someway or another, he always got it out of her.

"It's Kirihara Akaya, happy now?"

"Kirihara?" Tachibana asked shocked. "I didn't think you would actually like a guy like—"

"I told you I don't like him, at all. I hate him. No way ever, when I am ever alive will I ever like him."

"You might like him after you die."

"That's impossible. I won't even meet him after I die."

"That's—" Tachibana was cut short by a phone ringing. He reached into his pocket and flipped open his cellphone.

"Hello?" Tachibana inquired into the phone. Ann sat down on the chair next to her. "Yes, yes, who is this?" Ann rested her head on the table next to her. "Kirihara-kun?" Ann sat up alert. "Yes, how did you get this number?" Ann instantly stood up and attempted to grab the phone. Unfortunately, her brother used the height difference to his advantage and raised the phone up above both of their heads. He brought it back down to listen to Kirihara's response, but he was still tall for her. "Oh. I see. Do you want to talk to my sister then?" Ann started mouthing 'No' to him, but Tachibana forced the cellphone to his sister.

She hesitantly took it and barked, "What do you want?" into the phone.

"I'm surprised; I can't believe you actually answered the phone." She heard Kirihara say on the other line. "You could have just hung up on me."

Ann made a face and growled, "Maybe you would do that, but I'm human enough to not do that."

"Maybe. I called to force another apology out of you. The last time I did it, I thought it was kinda fun, so I decided to do it again."

"What the hell are you talking about? I already gave you an apology."

"This time, I want to record it. I want to make sure that I have that apology forever and ever."

She frowned. "Why would you want to record it? That's kind of creepy."

"I'm not a perverted old man 'kay? I just want to record it in case I want to listen to it again. I might get mad at you again if I don't have it and start hitting people, and that's not a good thing to do, at least by the rules of my psychiatrist."

"My, you're not as barbaric as I thought you were. You have a big enough brain to visit a psychiatrist."

He sneered. "Yukimura-buchou recommended I get one. But when he means recommended…" Kirihara shivered, "it's his nice way of saying, 'I'm your captain, listen to what I'm going to say. You are stupid. You're jacked up in the head. You need a psychiatrist. If you don't get one, I am going to bother you until you get one. I will haunt you in your sleep. I will make your life a living hell. Do you want your life a living hell?'"

"Are you talking about the captain that smiles a lot and seems so nice and caring?"

"Key word there is 'seems.'"

"Wow. I never thought that he would have a split personality."

"He doesn't have a split personality. He's like that all the time. People just assume that he is so nice because of his outward appearance. Inwardly though…I'm nicer than him."

"That is _so_ easy to believe Kirihara, after you got me kicked out of a tennis game that my brother gave me tickets for, after you pretty much cracked my wrist, and after you humiliated me in front of everyone."

"When did I ever humiliate you? I don't know anyone who would be stupid enough to pay attention to someone like _you_."

"What did you say?" Ann asked, her voice steadily rising.

"I'm just saying, you're normal. Boring. Nothing special. Nobody would be bored enough to pay attention to you."

"Well just to tell you, I'm currently the student body president for my school, and you're telling me I'm boring?"

"Then your school must be really boring then, to have you as the president."

"What did you say? Don't say things because you assume it. That's wrong. You should learn to keep your thoughts to yourself."

"I'm not really in the mood to learn a life lesson from you. Maybe when I'm old, crippled, and dying, I'll ask you to teach me a life lesson."

"Oh. You mean I should teach you right now?"

"No, I'm sure you can't tell, but I'm currently not old, crippled, and dying."

"Oh, really? Maybe you're the one that's not noticing."

"Shut up. Your sarcasm isn't funny."

"Who said I was ever being sarcastic?"

"I said it, and whatever I say goes."

"So you still admire Atobe, huh? Well good luck with that, I heard he was going to transfer to London for some school stuff. Maybe you should follow him and be his butler. Then you can see him everyday."

"Well maybe you can be your brother's maid. I'm sure he'll love the extra help."

"Maybe you can be his pool boy. After all, he probably owns like thirty pools around the Tokyo area. I think he'll love the extra help."

"Maybe you can be your brother's wife. You surely act like one."

"How do I act like an old housewife? And that's just disgusting, marrying my brother."

"I thought girls loved stories of forbidden love."

"I love my brother, but not in _that_ way."

"Then who do you like?"

"That's none of your business."

"Really? You still owe me an apology. Since you seem to have a lot of pride, you can tell me who you like and I'll let you off free. I'll record you, of course."

"You really don't know how to bargain do you? You're not supposed to tell me that you're going to record me."

"Fine, I won't record you. Now tell me who it is, so I can make his life a living hell so he'll hate you."

"How will he know that I'm the cause of it? Not that I'll tell you who it is."

"Because I'll tell him that you were the one who sent me."

"What if I deny it?"

"What if he doesn't believe you?"

"I don't like anyone anyway."

"Don't lie, it's bad."

"I'm not lying. I'm telling the truth."

"You're not very convincing you know. If you want to be more convincing, you should be like 'I don't like anyone because I know that Kirihara-sama is the one for…'"

"Why would I ever like you, you idiot!"

"Oh, really? Then why have you been talking on the phone for the last… 15 minutes or so? As I said, you could've just hung up on me. I wouldn't have cared really, I wasn't planning for the conversation to last this long anyway. What, are you starting to like me?" Ann paled. She finally hung up to notice that her brother wasn't in the room with her and her face turned chalk white. Then she dropped the phone and placed both of her hands on her heart. She didn't want to know why she had decided to talk with him for such a long time. And she really didn't want to know why her heart was beating so quickly.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done. You know I really update faster than I expect myself to. And the bad-mouthing of Kirihara in the beginning of the chapter... That's exactly what I do to a bunch of my guy friends... only I say it to their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I think…my English teacher has a condition where she gives out too much work.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PoT. If I did, all the guys would stop watching/reading it.**

* * *

"So she finally hung up, huh?" Kirihara put his phone back into his pocket. He looked around the small, uninhabited tennis court before commenting, "Well that was quite entertaining."

He jumped when he heard a feminine voice from behind him that asked, "What was so entertaining, Akaya?"

Kirihara looked back to see his former teammates in a group. He released a sigh of relief. "God, buchou, I thought you were a stalker or something."

"Were you scared Akaya?" Niou asked with large grin plastered on his face.

Kirihara scoffed and replied, "Why would I, the great Kirihara Akaya-sama, be scared? I am the one who always does the scaring."

Marui and Niou both burst out laughing. Yukimura chuckled and Yagyuu adjusted his glasses. Jackal, Sanada, and Yanagi kept their regular stoic faces.

"Arrogant are we?" Yukimura asked while smiling. "Although I don't think you have the right to be so pompous when you practically called your ex-buchou a crazy, bipolar schizophrenic nutcase." Niou and Marui looked at the ex-buchou incredulously.

"Objection! I never called you a skeetz-ophraneek," Kirihara replied, sounding out every syllable, "whatever that means."

Niou and Marui started laughing again. Admist all their laughter, Marui managed, "Don't worry Akaya, even I, the awesome volleying tensai, doesn't know what schizophrenic means." Kirihara shot them a glare and they immediately shut up.

He turned his attention away from then when Yagyuu curiously inquired, "But who exactly were you talking to, Akaya-kun?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot to ask that before I had a sugar high," Marui added.

As his ex-teammates stared at him attentively, he blanked. He was, though, intelligent enough to ask, "What was the question again?"

His senpai obliged and repeated, "Who were you talking to on the phone?"

"I..." he blanked out again. "I don't need to answer."

Marui made a toothy grin and exclaimed, "It's a girl huh?! It's a girl, or else you wouldn't be stuttering."

Yukimura started chuckling while Niou burst out laughing again.

"No, that's wrong. She's not a girl. She's a hyper-weird crazy monster from Mars. She probably came here in…uh…violence. She probably wants to kill people. Uh…She has a messed up mind. She is definitely a weirdo," Kirihara said, defending himself.

"Nice response, Akaya," Niou said while still laughing. "Why don't you want us to know it's a girl? Do you not trust your senpai?"

Kirihara froze. He, the Kirihara Akaya, was actually feeling guilty. He really didn't want his senpais to know, but in the process, he had wounded, or so he had thought, his senpais' feelings. Unbeknownst to him, his senpais really didn't care. Most of them just found it amusing that their little kouhai had fallen for a girl. Still, Kirihara thought he didn't have a choice but to reply, "I'm sorry. I never meant to make you feel unwanted." Marui and Niou snickered at the comment. He continued, "Well, yeah, it's a girl. But seriously, she is a scary martian. She slaps people and yells really loud, so she's not really my type."

All his senpais were silent for a moment. Then Niou asked, "You have a type?" Kirihara then blew it. He had tried to be nice and had apologized for something that wasn't really all that important. He pounced on Niou and started tickling him. Niou kept laughing until all his friends pulled Kirihara off him. Being the truculent person he is he added, "Are you sure you weren't just describing yourself?"

This time, instead of a full out assault, he answered, quite loudly, "Don't connect me with her!"

Marui and Niou kept snickering and Marui said, "Don't get all fired up. He probably didn't mean anything about it."

"Yes he did!"

"No he didn't!"

"Yes he did!"

"Yes he did!"

"No he did-" Marui started snickering. "Hey! That may have worked on me like four years ago but I'm not that stupid to fall for it now."

"Oh, my, Akaya _has_ matured a little." Niou commented. The said boy stuck his tongue out. "Or not."

Marui bounced up to Kirihara and wrapped his arm around Kirihara's shoulder. "So do you like this crazy martian girl? From what I hear from you, you do. I mean, I can see you are suffering from all the symptoms of lovesic—"

"I do not like Tachibana-san's sister!" The moment the exclamation left his mouth, Kirihara realized what he had said. Even Sanada looked surprised. And nothing could make Sanada surprised. Nothing. Ever.

Marui and Niou stared at him. "Tachibana Kippei's sister?" Marui asked. "You mean… the one that slapped you." Kirihara started denying all questions directed toward him, but it didn't help. "You really do like Tachibana Kippei's sister. Wow. That's funny."

Niou stared at him incredulously. "You're not laughing."

"Do I have to laugh? My stomach hurts."

"No. My stomach hurts too."

"Yeah, I don't care. Anyway, Tachibana's sister huh? Hm.." Marui took out his cell phone. "Maybe we should give him a call…"

"What? No. No. Frekin. Way." And Kirihara attempted to grab Marui's phone from his grasp.

"Hm.." Marui flipped open his phone and started looking for Tachibana's number. Meanwhile, Niou blocked Kirihara from Marui, Yukimura watched amused, Yanagi watched fascinated that a kid like Kirihara would actually like someone, Hiroshi pushed up the bridge of his glasses, and the rest just thought what they were doing was a total waste of time. "Shh…It's ringing." Kirihara gave up and let out a little sigh.

Marui heard someone pick up from the other line and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" All the people congregated heard a feminine voice on the other line.

As the self-appointed spokesperson, Marui answered, "Um…Is this Tachibana's little sister?"

"Oh, Yes. Sorry if you're looking for my brother, he just left his cell phone at our house and went off somewhere. I'm not sure where he is, so if you could just leave a message, I think I could give it to him later."

"Oh, actually I think that would be great."

"Ok, could you wait a little bit? I need a paper and pen."

"Sure." Marui and Niou snickered. Yukimura couldn't hide his amusement.

After a minute, Ann returned. "Ok back. Now what was your message? And could you tell me who you are?"

"I would be happy to tell you who I am. I am Marui Bunta, the awesome genius of Rikkaidai." Niou scoffed at that comment.

Ann's voice suddenly turned hard. "What business do you have with my brother?"

"Please, if you're upset of our Akaya hurting your older brother, forgive him. He wasn't exactly human when he did that."

There was a silence on the other end. Ann's voice turned dangerously low. "Did he put you up to this?"

"'He'? Who are you talking about?"

"Kirihara. Did he put you up to this?"

"Eh? What?"

"And I bet he's there with you right now."

"What? No. No way. This is a private call."

"You have me on speaker."

"What?"

From the backround, Niou commented, "Dang. How did she know?"

Ann answered, "I didn't know. You just told me."

"What the heck, stupid! Why do you have to be so loud?"

"Please Marui-san, don't call him stupid. You're the stupid one for actually doing this for Kirhara." Marui's jaw dropped. "And Kirihara, I know you're there, so I'm going to say this in front of everyone who's there..." Ann's voice started rising. "You know, just because you're pride blinds you so much doesn't mean you have to ask your own senpai to do everything for you. Learn to do things on your own. Have you ever heard of being independent?" Ann was shouting. "And if you had asked for forgiveness earlier, I wouldn't be so aggravated and unwilling to accept your apology."

Kirihara broke free of Niou's grasp. "That's good. I never wanted my apology accepted anyway."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"I don't care."

"I don't care either."

"Fine."

"Yeah, I don't care, so why don't you just go find your weak brother and go weeping to him that some guy made you cry. You're really getting annoying."

His old team mates looked at him, shocked.

"You know what, jerk?! You should just go get run over by a car and die!"

"Fine I will."

"Good." And Ann hung up. As soon as Kirihara heard the click of disconnection from the other end, he realized what shot out of his mouth.

"No wait. Don't hang up. I won't. You should just go do that to yours—"

"She hung up Akaya." Marui said.

Kirihara rolled his eyes. "I know that."

"Smooth, very smooth man."

"I know. It went very smoothly."

Niou wrapped his arm around Kirihara's shoulder while Kirihara crossed his arms. "You need a girl coach. Someone that will teach you all about girls."

Kirihara rolled his eyes again and shook Niou's arm from his shoulders. "Why would I need a girl coach? That's just stupid."

Yukimura spoke for the first time in a while. "If you don't Niou to be your girl coach, I could always be you girl coach."

"NO! It's fine. Niou-senpai can be my girl coach."

"Ok, then there are no objections." Niou said. "So, my student, we shall meet tomorrow for our first lesson at the station at 3 o'clock."

"But I have prac—"

"But you're the captain right?"

"Oh."

"Ok, our first lesson will be Understanding the Female Mind. Sleep well tonight, young student. There will be a lot to learn tomorrow."

"Yes, sensei." Then Kirihara went home while his old team mates went to the direction of a couple restaurants.

While walking home, Kirihara thought to himself, "Maybe I was a little hard on her. Oh well, not my fault."

After about ten minutes of walking, the sky had changed to a midnight blue. "I'm home."

"Welcome Home Akaya-san. We're having dinner in about thirty minutes. Would you like to wash up in that time?"

"Ah, yes."

Five minutes later, Kirihara found himself in the bathtub with hot water that his mother drew for him. He slumped into the water, the liquid relaxing his muscles. He hung his head back, looking up at the bathroom ceiling. He let out a light sigh. He couldn't help but feel guilty about Tachibana's injury. But that girl had just decided to piss him off and make him mad. Oh well. He just hoped that his first lesson with his girl coach would help him understand the female mind better, and perhaps even help him apologize correctly without getting pissed off.

"I have a long day tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: It didn't really end like I wanted it to, but I just really wanted to end it somewhere because I don't know where I leave off if I do decide to stop and come back to write again. It gets kind of frustrating.**

**Anyway…Revieww….they give me motivation on my worst days...**

**And about next chapter….I was hoping that I could make this a weekly project, but seriously, my English teacher is giving us homework over break…which I haven't touched and she gives out too much work every day, so I don't think I'll be able to come back to this for a while. Also I need to start studying because…my dreams of a 4.0 GPA have been shattered by my English teacher.**

**MY HUNCHBACK ENGLISH TEACHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**should go die**

**BYEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't get it!" Kirihara exclaimed for the fifth time.

"Oh, of course you do! You're just saying that because you don't want to do it," his senpai, Niou, replied. "I mean, how difficult is it? In a situation where a girl says that you're too good for her, it means that she's too good for you. In a situation where a girl says that it isn't your fault, depending on the circumstances, it means that it's your fault. In a situation where—"

"I don't get it! What the hell do you mean by 'depending on the circumstances?'"

Niou rolled his eyes. "Wow, you're more hopeless than I thought." Kirihara was about to protest, but Niou cut him off. "When I say 'depending on the circumstances' I mean like when you spill soda on a girl at the movies or spit food out onto her hair, and she says it's not your fault, it is your damn fault. But when some kid tries to look under her skirt when you're not looking or something, then when she says it's not your fault then it isn't your fault—wait, it is your fault for not watching her the whole time so it is your fault. Hmm. Let me think."

While Niou was contemplating on the circumstances, Kirihara murmured to himself, "I think I would have preferred buchou as my coach…"

---0----

"All right you guys, that's it for today!" An cried to her team. While her team wrapped things up and rushed to the locker rooms, her fukubuchou, Nakamura Hinako, observed her as An grew more and more uncomfortable. "What?" she asked her friend.

Hinako smiled nervously and said, "No, it's just…I was wondering if you were feeling okay." When An threw her a questioning look, Hinako added, "Well, you've never ended practice this early. I mean, it's only 4:45 right now." An's gaze flickered to the ground while her mouth shaped to for an "O." "And lately, An, you've been acting kind of strange."

An raised an eyebrow. "Really? How so?"

Hinako pursed her lips. "Well, lately, you sigh a lot more than before, and I thought it was only because we had a lot of projects assigned lately and because of the upcoming championships but… I don't think it's just that."

"So, why else do you think I'm sighing like an idiot?" An inquired.

"I never called you were an idiot, I just said that you were sighing a lot." Hinako cried.

A small smile lit An's face. "It's ok, I was just exaggerating. Well, go on."

"You see, An," Hinako began, "….I don't really want to say because you might get mad at me."

"It's alright. You're one of my closest friends. Why would I get mad at you for telling me your thoughts about me?"

"Well, fine. I think…you promised not to get mad ok?" An nodded. "Well, I think it's because…of a boy."

An blinked twice before she comprehended those words. Then she laughed out loud. Hinako turned to look at her, surprised, before she asked what was so funny.

An replied, "Me? Thinking about a boy? That's just so ridiculous!" And she continued laughing.

"Oh…Well, if you have a problem or anything, you can just talk to me." Hinako said as she smiled. An watched as she left for the locker room in silence.

After she was gone, An thought about her friend's statement and her reaction to it. Her thoughts drifted to Kirihara, before she went into the locker room herself.

---0---

"Let's just skip that one then. So now—"

Kirihara held his fists back. "Niou-senpai! I was waiting for thirty minutes in silence for you to think of different scenarios about me and this insignificant girl!" He exclaimed.

"Well, well, Akaya! Your vocabulary has expanded! You actually know difficult words like 'insignificant' and 'scenarios' and 'silence'! Well done!" Niou retorted sarcastically.

"Unlike you, I'm not some idiotic, stupid, brainless dumbass!" Kirihara screamed.

Niou stared at him in shock. "My, my, Akaya, you matured! If we were in middle school or even last year, you would have pummeled me at the spot." Kirihara clenched his fists. "You've matured, Akaya! And to think it's because of that girl too—"

The next day, Niou woke up to see one of the worst black eyes he had ever had in his long 19-year-old life.

---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0—

A/n: sorry I haven't updated in a while, but some things got me motivated to write this chapter. If you guys have time or if you guys already haven't, you should go and read "Six Feet Under the Stars" by Neon Genesis. It's a really good story and it has KiriAn, so if you like my story, you're bound to like that story.

Well I don't know when I'll update again, but please review. Also, if you could give any feedback or constructive criticism, that would be great. I'm currently trying to move this story along, but I find it going a little too fast, and I'm not sure how I'm going to end it, because there are too many possibilities and I just can't decide. Well, I hope you guys all stick with me to the end.

-animemangaotaku


End file.
